


Rest

by insideimasadrainbow



Category: Big Time Rush (Band), Big Time Rush (TV)
Genre: Boyfriends, M/M, for Sara, happy belated birthday, soft Kames
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-15
Updated: 2019-01-15
Packaged: 2019-10-10 21:25:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17433788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/insideimasadrainbow/pseuds/insideimasadrainbow
Summary: Kendall needs rest and James is there to make sure he gets it.





	Rest

**Author's Note:**

  * For [winterschild11](https://archiveofourown.org/users/winterschild11/gifts).



> For my lovely dove, Sara~ I hope you like this short but domestic Kames happy belated birthday fic, angel <3
> 
> I wrote this on my phone at work on break so if anything looks weird that’s why ;(
> 
> Also, it’s been ancient time since I wrote for BTR so.

Sunlight trickled in from the hanging blinds and casted the quiet bedroom in a honey glow. Streams of light touched whatever surfaces it could reach and that included part of the bed placed center of the room where two figures tangled together lay. Only one figure suffered from the sudden light and a soft, muffled groan slipped out of puffy sleep induced lips. Kendall Knight was never a morning person, which showed, and was never fond of being greeted by the intensity new sun.

“Shh, come here.” The tender voice belonging to his boyfriend instructed quietly and Kendall barely registered that he was being cradled in arms that tucked him safely away from the beaming rays. James Diamond let one of his large hands cup the back of Kendall’s messy blond head and guided him to rest in the crook of his neck.

They had a long night of practice in both studios, Mr. X revealing new choreo which burned their legs and feet to a crisp, and Gustavo constantly rearranging their new song piece around, not once being satisfied with what they delivered. While James was tired, he knew his blond angel was exhausted and still trying to get over the remnants of a two week cold he had.

In the past week, Kendall had barely gotten any rest and so James, because they were given some time off, decided to bedridden him and Kendall just so he could make sure his babe actually got the rest he needed, with no distractions. So not even the morning sun was going to ruin his plans. He gathered Kendall in his arms and gently shuffled them around until he was facing the sun lit blinds and Kendall was smothered against his chest, back the only vulnerable part the sun touched.

Kendall made a soft whiny sound, resembling a kitten and James refrained from cooing.

Hugging the younger closer, he pressed his lips down on the blond head and murmured, “I’ve got you baby, go back to sleep.”


End file.
